Chilling Mist
by minitygrey
Summary: Jack Frost never knew that there would be someone like him that can control Ice and Snow. He grew fond of this little snow princess as he teach her how to control her powers. It just pains him that she can't see him. As she grew older, she becomes stronger but more relentless despite of her gentle character. What would Jack do if Elsa has gone out of control?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I will not earn a cent for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.**

* * *

**CHILLING MIST**

**PROLOGUE**

The window glass became frosted with swirly frosting over it and the windows blew open. A young woman woke up from the noise and the soft rustling wind made her loose platinum blonde hair flew messy on her back. She was a little startled, but unlike any other princess that will scream and call the guards for it, she doesn't care if she was a little not decent because of her long lavender nightgown, but she excitedly stood up like someone dear to her has come to meet her in the middle of the night.

She quickly went towards the opened window. The snow coming from the outside flew gently to her face and made her gaze fall on the wide sill of her window. There was an ice sculpture of rose over it. The princess smiled softly and lifted up the fragile flower.

"_You always do this. You really don't have to give me anything when the years reach this date."_ she talked to no one but still facing at the opened window.

A figure of a young man with a raw crook staff was hovering outside the window. He chuckled at the princess, but she didn't seem to saw him. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers, he also wore a brown poncho. The princess went sat on her bed and stared at the crystal rose, while rubbing the stem lightly with her thumb and index finger, making it twirl a little. The white haired guy sat on his bare feet over the foot board of the large bed, it made the top of the board filled with frosting while he observed the blonde girl in front of him as she spoke.

"_You know, today's celebration was not just about my birthday. It's also my coronation day. Do you know what that means?"_ she let out a breath and tried to wait for the invisible one to answer.

"_That will be awesome! You're gonna be a queen!"_ the pale skinned guy almost jump because of the news, but the saddened princess didn't hear her.

"_It means I will be more exposed to our people. I don't want to hurt them. I'm scared."_ the tears that formed on her eyes are threatening to fall.

"_Of course, you wouldn't hurt them. You're going to be a very kind queen."_ he said, not being bothered of not being heard by the girl. He flew in front of her to see her expressions clearly.

"_You won't let me hurt them, right? You'll guide me all the way, like you always do."_ the girl deeply breathed and smiled brightly.

"_Awww… Come one, that's not fair! Don't smile like that, you know I'll do everything to make that smile remain on your face."_ he smirked and pats lightly the head of the pale blonde girl, just enough to hover his hollow hands over her. She felt sleepy by the sudden contact from her unseen friend.

The soon-to-be queen stood up and put the flower on the vase of her nightstand. It appears that she already received ten icy sculptures of roses. The years did not melted or deformed any of this flowers, the gentle princess was grateful for it. She went towards the window and closed it. Surprisingly, the handles of the window did not freeze through her uncovered touch but the young maiden was too sleepy to care for it right now. She walked to her bed and tucked herself in.

"_Thank you for being there when I'm alone."_ she said as she dozed off.

"_I'm honored to be your company, Queen Elsa."_ the young man bowed gracefully before the sleeping figure of the princess and went out of window silently.


	2. Chapter 1: Another Snow Wielder

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I will not earn a cent for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ANOTHER SNOW WIELDER**

A young man named Jack became an immortal because of his selfless act of heroism and sacrifice for his young sister. He died when he was 17 and his young human feature remains as he emerged from the freezing pond, except for the color of his hair and eyes. His hair became as white as snow and his eyes became aquamarine, but during his mortal life, it was both hazel brown. The moon glow brightly in front of him, but it stays quiet when Jack was trying to make a conversation with it. The moon told him nothing about his existence nor past, in fact, he never talks to Jack at all after telling him his name. But the carefree snow wielder didn't mind it since he was having too much fun with his newly discovered power but it ended swiftly as he realized that the humans cannot see him.

A few years had pass, he was still creating snow all over the northern parts of the world. He never grew tired of the pestering the Guardians of the children. One of them was North, he was famously known as "Santa Claus" for the children. When he passed over North's toy factory, he will often broke in and messed with the yetis', who are helping North to make toys. His favorite one to mess with was Bunnymund, the Easter bunny. He likes to ruin the designs of the Easter eggs around the earth's core, the Warren and misplacing some of the Easter eggs during the Egg hunt. He took fondly of the works of the other two guardians, Toothianna or Tooth, the Tooth Fairy and Sanderson or Sandy, the Sandman. Sandy gives him a lot of good dreams and watching the tooth fairies do their jobs make him think that it was the sweetest thing to do after painfully losing something. But none of these matters can fill the boredom that he feels.

While flying over some mountains, he saw a small trail of twinkling snow from the city going towards the mountains. Jack was puzzled, because he didn't make that kind of snow. He flew lowly and saw a bunch of stone trolls rolling towards a couple with two kids. As he land near the commotion, he saw that it was not just a family, it was the king and queen of this lands along with their two daughters. He recognized them because of the way how they dress. The eldest girl looked scared while the younger one was unconscious on her mother's arms. An elder of the trolls walked towards the royal family.

"_You majesty."_ the elder troll bowed before them. _"Born with the power, or cursed?"_

"_Born, and they're getting stronger."_ the king almost stuttered on answering.

"_Now that's interesting!"_ Jack chimed in and cheerfully sat on his feet beside the blonde little girl who looked so frightened. None of them was able to see him, but he didn't care. All he knew was the girl in front of her has the same power as his, and the fact that she was born with it and she was getting stronger almost made him jump for joy. His giddiness was disturbed by the flash of the lights made by the elder troll.

"—_remove all magic."_ said the old small troll.

"_What!? Are you kidding me?"_ Jack grabbed the arm of the troll but his cold hand just past through it. He gasped as the old troll continues to take away the poor girl's memory. He saw the pain building up on the older sister as the troll proceeds.

"_She will be okay."_ the old troll has finished removing the memories of the little girl experiencing her sister's magic.

"_She won't be okay, Grandpa. You just took away some of the best parts of her life."_ Jack Frost shook his head in disapproval and flew up, just enough height to hover them all in the air.

"_But she won't remember I have powers?"_ the blonde girl has finally spoke.

"_It's for the best."_ The king puts a hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder.

"_For the best? You've got to be joking!"_ the snow wielder snapped in front of the king. Good thing he can't hear him or he'll be in chains right now. _"Seriously, you're her father and that's all you have to say to her!?"_ Jack scoffed.

"_Listen to me, Elsa. Your powers will only grow."_ the elder troll made a glowing magic with moving images. _"There is beauty in it, but also great danger."_

"_You guys seriously don't know what you're all talking about."_ Jack stared at the startled blonde girl.

"_You must learn to control it. Fear, will be your enemy."_ the troll concluded.

"_Don't scare her you old gnome!"_ the immortal boy blurted as she saw the little princess frightened face.

"_No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it."_ the king hugged his family. _"I'm sure of it. Until then, we'll like the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone." _he paused to sigh _"Including Anna."_

"_Don't make her believe that she's different from everyone else! She's just a child, don't keep her from the world! You don't know how it will affect her innocence!"_ he pleaded uselessly in front of them.

He was really confused and frustrated, he decided to fly away and think away of what happened between the humans and the troll.

ISLAND OF THE SLEEPY SANDS

Jack's POV

I was flying aimlessly in the sky, trying to forget what I just saw. 'I just don't understand what I heard from him.' The wind picked up its speed and dragged me all the way to a familiar island.

"_You guys really know what to do with me, huh?"_ I chuckled at the wind and let them bring him at the center of the island.

The island has long spiraling tendrils of lands that come from the middle. In the center, there are number of steep dunes and in the center of the dunes is where Sandman can be found. He's probably sleeping now because it's already dawn.

"_Like that will stop me from finding some answers."_ I sneered and raised my pace.

I dropped myself from the clear sky to the golden sand dominion. As I flew lowly over the island's core. Before me was the sleeping Sandman on his bed, made of finest golden grains of his sand.

"_Oh, how cute you are when you're asleep, Sandy."_ I chuckled. _"But…"_ he started to shake the sleeping guardian's arm. _"I need your help now, like right now!"_

This would be the first that I will disturb Sandman from his sleep. I hope he doesn't mind me waking him up like this. He just came from work, bringing 'sweet dreams' to the kids throughout the globe. I just don't want to be bothered all night by king's acts towards his daughter.

Sandy sat up with his eyes half-opened. He looked at me with a confused expression all over his face, yet he was still sleepy. I was relieved that he was not angry at all.

"_Uhh, sorry to wake you up, there's no one else I could really talked to."_ I scratched the back of my head while looking down on the floor.

Instead of angry chimes of his sand for waking him up, I heard the sands soft rattling sounds. He was gesturing me to sit beside him. 'Oh man, this guy is too kind for me.' I thought.

As I sit, he gently smiled at me. I sighed and started to tell him what happened back in the northern mountains of Norway. I continued to tell the story but I was stopped by Sandman, who touched my arm. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Thinking of something to say, but after a while of waiting, I heard him snore and made me pop a vein on my head.

"_Sandy!"_ I yelled.

A question mark appeared over his head then it turned into an exclamation point. He made a non-audible laugh.

"_What?"_ I raised an eyebrow to him.

The oldest guardian tried his best to keep himself from laughing. He put on his serious face as he produced animated sand in front of us. It was showing two figures of little girls playing, one has a magic and the other one has none, but they get along very well, despite of their differences. While playing, the older girl hit her friend accidentally and falls flat on the floor. The older one rushed to her and made her stormed her power all over the place, destroying the peace and quiet playground that they have. The sand fades away as I was still in awe from watching.

Sandy nudged my elbow to catch my attention. With furrowed brows, three images appeared over his head. It was a shield, a snowflake and an image of a girl, nearly looks like the eldest daughter of the king.

"_Oh, I know!"_ I replied cheerfully and clapped the side of my fist to my left palm. _"I'll protect the snow princess from her parents?"_

Sandman made a small sand cushion and hit my head with it.

"_Ow~ What did you do that for!?"_ I winced for the slight hardness of the pillow, I held the top of my head for it. _"What do you mean then?"_

Sandy sighed and covered us with his sand. It was glowing from the inside, but the sand's light dimmed slowly until it was _pitch black_.

"_Ohh…"_ I slightly smacked my forehead for being dumb.

"_I get it, Sandy."_ my voice is rather low.

With that, the sand falls on the floor dramatically. Without a word from Sandy, I flew off and shouted my thanks to the legendary Sandman. It seems like he was stopping me from going but I have decided that I will guard the kid from turning to darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: The Princess' Weakness

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. The images used in this fanfic are not mine too. I won't earn any kind of profit for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE PRINCESS' WEAKNESS**

Winter season has come and Jack became busy for a few weeks. He really would like to finish his work so he could see how was the little snow princess. North and Bunny was satisfied of the absence of Jack Frost, but at the same time, the toy maker got himself worried about the willful kid.

NORTH POLE

North, the guardian of wonder, was fussing over his deadlines because of the peak season. Somehow he manage to send a summon for his friend, the Easter Bunny. Unfortunately, his mind is clouded by the word 'toys', 'kids' and 'Christmas Eve'. He was now in his office, trying to invent a new toy. Little did he know was his friend has arrived.

"_Hey North!"_ the Bunny said plainly.

North drew out his sword from the table and points it to his friend.

"_Whoa! Easy mate, it's me!"_ Bunny held his furry paws up.

"_I'm sorry, Bunny…"_ the toy maker huffed as he sheathed back his sword. His right hand massaged his temples.

"_You know, next time I get a summon from you, I'll start to have second thoughts about going here."_ the large rabbit joked.

"_I'm just tired. I'm really sorry."_ North leaned on his chair.

"_You're starting to get thin, is that a new way to lose weight?"_ the Easter Bunny pulled a joke again, but North just stared at him. _"Regardless of being an immortal, you should still get some rest at least once in a while. Anyway, back to business, why am I here for?"_

"_It's about that pesky Jack. Have you seen him?"_ North said.

"_Is he causing some ruckus again? 'Cause I'll be happy to help you and give him a piece of my mind."_ Bunny gave a cruel smile.

"_No, no. I haven't seen him for a while. I'm quite happy about his absence but it's not like him." _the old man hissed.

"_You really are tired mate, worrying about him is unlikely you. I've never seen him inside or outside the Warren for a while too. Just be happy about it, okay? Actually, we should thank the thing that keeps him busy."_ Bunny said while painting an egg.

"_Thing?"_ North retorted.

ARANDELLE PALACE

Its midday in Fjord and there's a light snowfall that covered the whole city. Thinking that it's a nice day to play, the weather made a little girl go thrilled. Anna, the cheerful strawberry-blonde princess of Arandelle ran towards her sister's bedroom. She knocked with a delightful tone on the white door.

"_Elsa? Do you wanna build a snow man?"_ she waited for a reply but no one answered.

"_Come on, let's go out and play!"_ the giddy little girl raised her voice as if her sister can't hear her from the other side. There was no respond again and let out a disappointing sigh.

"_I never see you anymore. Please, come out the door. It's like you've gone away."_ she ducked and looked through the gap at the bottom of the door but she didn't see her sister. _"We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why…"_ still hoping, she stood up and started speaking through the keyhole of the door. _"Do you want to build snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

"_Go away Anna."_ her sister finally answered, but didn't expect that she will send her away.

"_Ok… Bye."_ the little girl frowned and walked away.

Elsa's POV

"_I'm sorry…"_ I whispered, tears are building up on my eyes but I wiped them right away.

'I felt really bad when I said those things to Anna, but she must be kept away from me, I don't want to hurt her ever again.' I lifted up the curtain of my window and I saw the light snowfall outside. It could be the reason why Anna wants me to play with her. I tied the curtains and excitedly leaned on the window sill, but I only felt a well-known cold pulsing out of my hand, I casted a thin ice on the window sill by mistake. Immediately, I cringed and took my hands off the window, I walked towards my bed.

While looking down on my palms, I heard a low freezing shriek by the window. I got scared but my body moved on its own and forced myself to turn around. The next thing happened was, I saw my window being covered with ice frost. It was moving, making swirling floral designs from outside until it covered all the corners of my window glass. 'It's not me.' I thought to myself. I almost touched the window glass, but I stopped, remembering the part where I freeze everything I touch. I just stood still before the frosted window, feeling contented to just stare at the beautiful ice latched to it.

A couple of knock pulled me back to reality.

"_Elsa?"_

'It's my father!' I gasped. I looked back on the window then to the door. 'What would he say if he saw this?' I was so scared, I untied the curtains swiftly to cover the ice.

"_Elsa? Open the door, I have something for you."_ my father knocked again and urged me to open my door.

"_I'm coming Papa!"_ I looked around if I left something out of order.

I was relieved to see that everything in my room is normal. I walked proudly towards the door and open it. It was only my father, usually my mother will be standing next to him when they visit me. I smiled genuinely in front of my father.

"_May I come in?"_ the king said calmly to me.

"_Of course, what do you have for me?"_ I said I my eyes followed a small box on my Papa's hands as he walk inside my room.

"_Well I__—__"_ my father was cut off when he took a glance on my fireplace.

"_No wonder you look so pale, aren't you cold?"_ he sighed and kneeled down in front of the fireplace to light it up.

"_I don't feel cold."_ I put my hands on my back.

He gestured his free hand to come near him in front of the fireplace and I gladly obeyed.

"_Remember what I said to you before? About controlling your powers?"_ he said while opening the small box. He was still kneeling with one knee in front of me.

I just nodded while eyeing the box whereas it was being opened, but my excitement was replaced by uncertainty, for the box contains two small white cloths.

"_The gloves will help."_ he held his hand out, asking me to give my hand to him.

I obliged myself to comply. He was wearing me the gloves that he brought. It was really nice and it fits me perfectly, but it doesn't feel right. When he finished covering my hand, he finally spoke.

While holding both of my hand he said _"See? Conceal it."_ I knew what he was going to say next so I spoke with him at the same time. _"Don't feel it. Don't let it show." _It's for best for all the people around me.

"_Thank you, Papa."_ I hugged my father tightly and he kissed me goodbye.

When he left, I immediately ran towards my huge covered window and pulled the curtains off. The frosting is still there but the heat coming from the fireplace is ruining it. The first thing came to my mind was to put the fire out. I remembered the ceramic jar over my nightstand that has water on it. The idea was to grab the jar and throw the water to perish the fire but I realized it as too late already. Slowly, the heat melted away the cold markings on my window. Another idea came to my mind and it was a dangerous one. I swallowed the lump on my throat and removed both of my gloves off my hand.

"_I can do this."_ I whispered to myself.

I slowly placed both of my hand on the window and concentrate to make a copy of the frostings that was there before. Instead of spiral frostings, I covered the glass and the diamond-shaped grids with thin lucid ice that has light shades of purple and blue, making it look like a lean stained glass.

Jack's POV

I heard what her father said to her and also her little sister. I was already here before her sister came. I decided to stay with her and watch her for a while. I hovered steadily a meter away outside her window and saw the frosting that I made on her window was gone, but I saw her delightful smile while manifesting ice on the window.

"_Not bad, Kiddo."_ I was amazed by the princess' ice, but my fascination was cut off when huge icicles came out from the glass of her windows and breaks loudly together with a loud shriek from the little girl.

"_No…"_ I flew inside immediately to see if she was okay.

"_Elsa!"_ Both of her mother and father yelled as they burst into her room_. "Are you okay? What happened?"_ her mother hugged her while his father examined her room.

The room alone was fine but the window was shattered because of large icicles. Her ice frostings was scattered on the wall near the window. Some broken spikes of ice has spread out on the floor, the rest are still attached on the window's remains.

"_Elsa…"_ her father sighed and picked her white gloves on the floor.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_ the blonde princess cried and her mother tightened her hold onto her, rubbing her small back to ease her.

"_It wasn't her fault! She's just excited."_ Jack blurted while floating over them.

The king opened her mouth to say something but it was interrupted by a couple of servants who followed them inside the room.

"_You highness! What happened!?"_ they both gasped at the scene.

"_Get Elsa another room, be quick about it!"_ the king commanded and the two left immediately.

King Agdar shook his head and walked towards her frightened daughter. Maybe he was thinking over some damage control over the staffs. I stepped in front of him to stop him but he just passed through me. I became nervous while their proximity was closing. He knelt before his queen and princess and let out all his agitation through his breath.

"_I'm not mad at you, Elsa."_ His father hushed her sobs and put her on the white gloves.

"_Elsa?"_ Anna suddenly appeared on the doorway.

All of us turned our attention to the little girl at the door. She looks worried about her big sister and she was about to run towards her.

"_Anna, come. I'll show you something. Idun, lead Elsa to her room." _the king of Arandelle rushed to his youngest daughter and almost pushed her out the door.

Elsa was still crying on her mother.

_"Her emotions affects her powers. That's all. She didn't mean any of this to happen!"_ I hissed and flew outside the broken window. I wished more to be seen now and wished to care for the child as she grows up. I let out another sigh and watch the whole port of Arandelle.

"_I'll teach her to control her powers so she won't be afraid anymore."_ My brows furrowed at the next thing that popped in my mind. _"But, how?"_


	4. Chapter 3: Befriends With The Unseen One

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. The images used in this fanfic are not mine too. I won't earn any kind of profit for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BEFRIENDS WITH THE UNSEEN ONE**

Several years had pass, Jack had a little contact with Elsa. As she grew up to be a gentle princess despite of keeping herself imprison in her own room, Jack watch over her and absently talking to her and didn't care if she can't hear them as long as he was there for her. The blonde princess refers him to be a spirit who pitied her for being a monster, or so she calls herself. She only knew Jack Frost as her imaginary friend and occasionally, a lost spirit. She thinks she was out of her mind because of lacking of interpersonal relationship towards others due to her isolation, but the safety of others is her main concern.

The wind blew hard and made the window slammed opened but not enough to break the glass. Elsa was interrupted from her reading and was not surprise of the sudden disturbance.

"_You can always enter my room in a calm way. You don't have to burst in like a wild snow storm."_ the blonde spoke to no one.

The princess returned the book to a small shelf and saw a rose made of ice on the window's seat. She smiled for she knew why the window was burst opened.

"_Then I'll sound like a creeper? Not a chance."_ Jack laughed and sat on the window seat beside the flower that he made.

"_You knew that it was my birthday today again? I wonder if you also knew what my age is now."_ she said while picking up the fragile flower from the seat.

"_That's an easy one. You're turning twelve!"_ Jack smirked.

An awkward silence filled the room. Elsa felt insane for waiting her unseen guest to break the silence by some strange ways of communicating. Now that she thought about it, that the spirit was just an illusion, she realized that she was all alone in her room.

"_Mama said I should grow up already, telling me that having an imaginary friend is inappropriate for a princess and I was expected to be as proper as I can be for I will rule Arandelle someday."_ she said in teary eyes while putting the flower on the vase which already have three ice rose that never melt. She thought it was her power that makes the roses not melt, but the truth is Jack made it that way purposely.

Jack's world seems like a fragile glass that was shattered into little pieces by her words, technically, her mother's words. He felt a very unfamiliar feeling inside his chest. As he squeezed his clothes over his upper torso, he felt limp and vulnerable all over his body.

"_T-they want you to…forget me? But I'm real!"_ old man winter yelled while standing up.

His sudden rage with mixed emotions was changed quickly when he saw the princess crying over him. She couldn't do it for he was the only one who was there when she felt lonely, even if she couldn't see him, she know that there was someone with her in her room, making her feel accompanied by a well-known friend and made her indifferent. Her thoughts are dangerously increasing her depression.

"_You're my only friend."_ Elsa could barely make out the words between her sobs.

"_Elsa…"_ Jack whispered.

He walked towards the princess with his staff on his left hand and made a bluish snowflake on his right hand. He didn't know what else to do, he just wants her to be happy and her isolation was not helping her, let alone removing the only thing that's keeping her holding on.

Jack made the snowflake float towards Elsa's head and made it hit her gently. The snowflake crashed to her head, it was sparkling like she was sprayed by light blue glitters and it faded into thin air. Jack Frost is capable of bewitching others with feelings of fun, joy and laughter through his snow or snowflake. He waited until Elsa changed her mood but unexpectedly she didn't change, instead she silently cried more. Jack almost stepped back while looking at the unchanged princess. 'How could his magic not affect her?' he thought. But his attention was caught by the snow of Elsa. The floor was starting to have frostings until it reached the walls of the room. She also inattentively created a snowfall all over her room.

Jack gaped at her with confusion and concern. He sat down in front of her and his eyes never left her.

"_Elsa, calm down."_ he said, but he knew that she couldn't hear him.

She continued to cry and that made the ice around the room become thicker. The frosting has slightly escaped from the gaps below the door of her bedroom. Her parents saw it from the outside who were to visit her for her birthday, but the Elsa didn't hear their knocking a while ago before they started shouting from the other side.

Elsa pulled her face off her hands when she heard them, she was shocked at her surroundings. Her sudden stun made the snowfall to pause from falling and the frosting has stopped from crawling the four walls.

The king and queen has become impatient and forcibly opened her door. Her mother stared in awe at her daughter's room whilst her father rushed towards her but she stood up and walked away.

"_I'm scared. It's getting stronger."_ Elsa whimpered while holding out her hands.

"_Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down."_ King Agdar said kindly to her daughter and attempted to touch her hands.

"_No! Don't touch me!"_ she flinched and took a step back. _"Please, I don't want to hurt you."_ she started to cry.

Queen Idun sadly puts her hand over her husband's shoulder and they both looked Elsa with much worry. Their daughter sulked in the corner and held her knees over her chest.

"_Well, sweetie, come down the gathering hall when you're feeling better. You remembered that we have arranged a small feast for your birthday."_ her mother said sweetly.

Elsa did not respond but slightly nodded her head. The king and queen felt a little strange with their daughter's current mood, but felt somehow satisfied of her calmness. The queen isn't scared of her daughter and bravely walked towards her. Elsa tightened her hold on her knees when the queen managed to give her a kiss on her head.

"_Happy Birthday, Elsa."_ Queen Idun slightly touched her daughter's face before leaving the room with the king.

Jack didn't interrupt the royal pair's conversation with their child. He just observed them until they left the room. Elsa was still at the corner of her room. He can't help to feel pity for her present state. Making her happy isn't easy like what he does for the other children. He had to think of another way to communicate with her and teach her to control her powers.

The snow spirit touched the iced floor and started to deform it into different snowflake-shaped frostings. Elsa lifted her head up to see the snowflakes on the floor and it lightened her mood. It made her knelt down to see the ice better.

"_Thank you."_ she muttered while slightly touching one of the snowflakes. _"Let's keep our friendship a secret, that way I don't have to forget you." s_till she didn't believe on him like he was real, but a mere anomaly made by her mind.

A warm smile covered the flustered face of the princess. Jack was moved by it, but he didn't like the idea that he only existed on her as an imaginary friend and a good side of her power. He was still thinking about what happened earlier. His magic didn't make Elsa happy. After watching Elsa play with the snow, he flew off to Sandman once again to get some guidance.

ISLAND OF SLEEPY SANDS

Jack's POV

I finally arrived at a sole dominion of Sandman. The oldest guardian was not asleep and doing some animated images on his sand. I happily approach him but I made sure that I won't freeze his sand. I don't want to get on Sandy's bad side anyway. I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Sandman! What are you doing?" I asked him delightfully.

He was a little startled but still, he gave me a nod and a sleeping image of kid was formed over his head, dreaming. Maybe he was making some new kinds of 'sweet' dreams. He finished making a moving train with tracks and mountains and let the snow fall on the sandy floor.

"That's really cool! Make another one Sandy!" I grabbed a fist of sand on the ground.

Sandman only shook his head while smiling and made a round table with two chairs on opposite sides. He gestured me to sit as he sat on one of the chair and clasped both of his hands together. Looks like he wants to know why I am here.

"Where do I start?" I scratched my head as I put my staff on the table and sit.

A few minutes had pass but I still cannot start a proper conversation and Sandman grew tired of it. I saw him rolled his eyes and flashed an image of Elsa over his head. I grinned awkwardly to him.

"_Yes, it's about her. I was wondering why my magic can't affect her."_ I looked at him seriously. _"I mean, she's starting to be a young adult now, but she's still a kid. Why would it not affect her?"_

Sandman furrowed his brows at me while producing another image on top of his head. It was an image of a house with a question mark beside it. I easily understood it and answered briefly.

"_They're in Arandelle, up in Norway. Why did you asked?"_ I confusedly asked him.

He stared me with wide eyes as he stand on his chair. 'What was he thinking?' I thought.


	5. Chapter 4: Born With A Curse

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. The images used in this fanfic are not mine too. I won't earn any kind of profit for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: BORN WITH A CURSE**

_Long ago, in the North Mountains, there was a small yet peaceful monarchy ruled by a kind and gracious king. The queen's death due to giving birth to a warm-hearted princess took a great toll to the king, but he remained compassionate to his subjects especially to his little girl._

_One night, the sky is clear and the moon shone brightly together with the stars, the king led some of his men to capture some bandits who were reported for stealing. On their search in the woods, they were ambushed by the culprits and unexpectedly, the king's party was outnumbered. The royal soldiers put up a good fight but they all have fallen except for the king. The bandits planned on taking him as a hostage for a huge amount of gold, but the king was badly injured and wouldn't survive the night. The leader of the rogues unsheathed his stiletto and went to slash the king's throat, but it was interrupted when a dark blue light fall from the moon and drop it directly to the king. Nothing has changed to him, he was still dying but when the chief attempted to kill him for the second time, he did something to him. A dark blue magic burst out of his hand and it hit the man before him. He was now trapped inside a large solid ice that fits his size. He's not moving and not breathing. The king was stunned along with the bandits and they all ran for their lives, yelling about the king being cursed by the moon that killed their leader._

"_Sandy? What does it have to do with the princess?"_ Jack groaned.

He didn't want to read anymore, but Sandman literally blew off steam and angrily pointed his finger on the large thick book on the table. He wants Jack to finish the story. The bored snow spirit made an exaggerated sigh and proceeds on reading.

_The king was too much in pain to care about the new gossip that will spread concerning him, the last thing he remembered was his daughter who was waiting for him to come home. The trolls saw what the moon did to the poor king and immediately came to him when he passed out. They took care him until he became fully recovered that took almost a month. The king was truly grateful for the trolls and it pained him that it could take time before they could see the gentle folks again. He walked back to his beloved kingdom, hoping that her daughter and his people are all right._

_When he got back, the people have rejoiced of his return. The people have learned about his power but they did not fear him. He made himself a book about his discoveries regarding his power's capabilities and kept it carefully inside the royal family's records. Years has passed, he had another wife who had a two-faced side. She was a treat to the king's reigning period according to the young princess, but the king has to marry her for political purposes. The second queen gave birth to a more rightful heir to the throne, a boy. Being selfish as she is, the queen killed the princess with a large icicle that she got from her accomplice. She spread the news around the castle that the king has killed his own daughter for not being able to control his powers._

_People were devastated about the dreadful news. Everyone loves the gentle princess, but none of them believe that the king could do such thing, however, when the king learned about his beloved daughter's death, his fury was casted all over his land and his actions made it look like he was guilty about it. The weather on the kingdom has changed into a wintry season. The kingdom's officials took actions and imprisoned the distraught king, stripping off his title and made him guilty for murdering his own daughter. The weather has worsened by the day and the never-satisfied queen has spread another rumor that the king should die to stop this never ending snow._

_The castle ignored the plea for the king's death penalty, so the people overrun the castle to find the former king and kill him themselves for the safety of their own. The news has reached the dungeons and the king has thrown himself into deeper depression. His daughter is dead, his was mistakenly blamed for it and now his once peaceful kingdom with kind people was in deep snow because of his misery and filled with desperate people. All he wants was to seek justice for his poor daughter._

_Before the people could find him, he killed himself by hanging his neck on a noose made of cloths of his bed. The winter has stopped for good and everything went back to normal. The sinful queen ruled the kingdom while waiting for his son's rightful age to take over the throne. None of the people had mourned for the king, but the trolls themselves. The people have decided to exclude the king's period on the line record of the kingdom, for he has a horrible past and he was cursed. They didn't want the other countries to fear their kingdom for the curse. Somehow, they have successfully removed his existence on the following generations and were completely forgotten like a bad dream by the people who once he knew he's own family._

"_Wow… Sandy, you shouldn't show this to children. They'll get nightmares, I'm sure of it."_ Jack laughed hard.

Sandman shook his head and pointed a text on the book. Jack followed his hand and read what the old guardian was pointing at.

"_Nae-roy-fjo… __Nærøyfjord__, Norway. Fjord!?"_ Jack almost fell off his chair, when he was pulled up from his sudden shock, he asked Sandmand again, _"Is this the same Fjord where Arendelle is?"_

Sandman nod warily to him, Jack only hold his head in confusion.

"_You mean, Elsa inherited her powers from her great, great,great, great, great, great grandfather!? And the moon! Why did the moon cursed the king!? The one that should be cursed was the…"_ Jack sighed. _"The queen… Elsa's ancestor. The curse was inherited by an innocent girl, because of her greedy predecessor."_

Jack placed his face on his arms over the table, covering his icy tears. Sandman rubbed his back until he calmed down.

"_Why would the moon curse such a kind-hearted person, Sandy?"_ the white-haired boy muffled, still covering his face.

Sandman shrugged at him and chimed to make Jack lift his head. He made a girl and a shield figure again over his head, as I stared on it, an idea came to Jack that brightened his mood.

"_You're such a great friend, Sandy! Thanks for helping!"_ after Jack yelled at Sandman because of excitement, he immediately took off from his island.

Sandman shook his head in disapproval. He didn't even get to answer why Jack's magic cannot affect the princess. There was something deeper that lies within this story. It doesn't end there and only Sandman and the moon knew about it.


	6. Chapter 5: Unreasonable Karma

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. The images used in this fanfic are not mine too. I won't earn any kind of profit for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: UNREASONABLE KARMA**

ARENDELLE CASTLE

It's a sunny day in Fjord but Jack absently dragged some clouds with him that send a cool breeze towards the surface. When he arrived in Arendelle, he flew straight to the castle and happily searched for Elsa through the window of her bedroom. The snow spirit did not show a slight disappointment when the princess' presence is nowhere inside the room. He silently went inside by the window and sat on the window's seat.

Jack's POV

"_What should I teach her first?"_ I crossed my arms and think.

'She did know how to make a heavy snowfall already but if she's just upset.' I thought. 'Making frostings? I think she already knows how to make it, but again, only if she's upset.' I let a disappointing breath out. I looked around her room. It was a little gloomy, the colors of the pillow, bed, curtains, walls and carpet are dull purple, green, cream and blue.

"_Oh, no wonder she really feels lonely when she's alone. What kind of scene is this!?"_ I said in disgust.

My eyes fell on the vase where she kept my gifts for her. I flew towards it and observed its figure. I felt proud about it, making ice figure that never melts even in annoying spring and summer season.

"_I wonder if Elsa could do this too."_ I brushed one of the roses with my forefinger and another idea came to my mind. _"That's it! I'll teach her how to make ice sculptures!"_ I literally jump for joy.

"_This should be fun."_ I grinned and sat again on the window's seat.

First, I shall teach her how to make a perfect shape of snowflakes then after that, everything will be easy. I leaned my back on the wall while waiting.

"_She sure takes time outside her room when she wants to keep her distance from the others."_ I chuckled.

I waited and waited. After an hour of waiting, no one came inside the room. I got a little impatient but I never thought that I would let myself to fall asleep while waiting for the princess.

-TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS-

Jack's POV

At the small squeak of turning lever doorknob, I woke up from my sleep. My blurred vision saw that the princess is finally here. She walked very slow, I think she's tired. I rubbed my eyes to see well. She was carrying a couple of books on her hand. I think she was taught some educational matters while she was away. I chuckled and thought that it must have bored her a lot. Who might be her teacher? He or she is brave enough to teach her some lessons without upsetting her. Another chortle came out from me with those thoughts but I managed to recover quickly and observed the princess once more.

Elsa neatly put her books on the shelf and dropped her body forward on her bed. 'Is she going to sleep already?' I thought. She suddenly rolled on her back and sit up to remove her glove and stared at her right pale palms.

"_Alright!"_ I flew cheerfully towards her.

I placed my right hand over her exposed hand and let out a flurry fountain of small snowflakes. She flinched and immediately put her glove back, but on half way of wearing it, she looked amazed by the snowflakes slowly falling down on her lap. Once again, she removed her gloves and pick up a centimeter sized snowflake, but it melted at the warmness of her hand.

"_Are you here?"_ she smiled and looked around.

"_Of course, I'm here. It's just you cannot see me."_ I sighed, but I send a cold gentle breeze to her face.

"_Hey!"_she giggled and rubbed her right cheek for heat. _"What brought you here? It's not my birthday and there's no occasion in Arendelle."_

"_To teach you use your magic better."_ I said while forming an inch-sized snowflake over my hand.

I made a stellar dendrite snowflake, it has a double plated prism in the middle and branches and side branches on the outside. I let it flew gently and hover innocently over Elsa's hand. When the princess caught the snowflake, it crushed and melted on her hand.

"_Why is it melting? It was not like the roses you gave me before."_ she frowned at me, like she knew where I'm standing at.

"_I want you to make something like that. Here, I'll let you see another one."_ I made another snowflake, but this time it was a fernlike snowflake.

Like before, it melted when she touched it. The princess have grown confused of my doings and tried to ask some things. She likes to consider my wind as a positive answer and silence means a negative one.

"_So, we're not playing today?"_ she waited and I blew a cool breeze to her.

"_Ok… But what are we going to do?"_ she waited again.

"_Here."_ I laughed as I formed another snowflake for her, but she just touched it and melted again.

"_What do you mean by the pretty snowflake?"_ the blonde asked.

"_I thought you're bright, I already told you that we're not gonna play."_ I almost said in scolding tone. _"Let's try Sandy's way of speaking then."_

I put too much pressure on the wind to make her hold out her hand.

"_Okay! Okay! I'll lift it up myself."_ she giggled and held out her hand.

"_Good girl."_ I laughed with her as I slightly put my hand up over hers.

Like what I did in the beginning, I made a small flurry fountain with snowflakes. With my hand above hers, it looks like she made the snow. 'I hope she gets it now.' I thought. I saw her face brightened up as the snow fell on her.

"_You want me to show you my power?"_ she asked cheerfully and I sent a cold wind to her. I almost messed her hair.

"_Okay!"_ the princess yelled at me while laughing.

She closed her eyes and breathed really deep before a small light appeared over her hand. I was excited on how will she do it. I gawk a few inches on her hand and watched carefully. The princess had another deep breath and when she opened her eyes, the large flurry exploded from her hand, her room was now covered in snow.

"_Wow, this is gonna be harder than I thought."_ I chuckled while watching Elsa played with her snow.

-TIME SKIP: THREE YEARS-

ARENDELLE CASTLE

Normal POV

Jack Frost kept on teaching her how to make things from ice and snow. It took a year for her to control an amount of power that she will use when creating something. However, her emotions are still attached to her powers. Elsa learned using to use her magic to create ice furniture, various sizes of glacier, different kinds of snowflake and today, Elsa made a small ice castle. It made the snow spirit's heart flutter for being a good teacher having a fast-learner student. Like Jack's ice sculptures, Elsa learned how to make her ice stronger and will not melt even in the hottest day of summer.

"_Can you make something as beautiful as this?"_ the fifteen year old princess taunted the spirit around her while holding out a miniature Arendelle castle. _"Come on just look at the details." _she eyed her own creation with a smile.

"_Don't tempt me to show you what I can do. Your room is too small for my snow."_ old man winter laughed hard and threw a slight strong wind towards the princess.

"_Hey! Don't ruin my castle."_ Elsa frowned while covering her castle from the wind.

The wind stopped on whirling around her room. The princess sat on her bed and the spirit stood on the bed's footboard.

"_Anyway, last time I went inside the library. I learned something about the spirits who are guarding the children. Do you think they're real?"_ the blonde asked.

"_Yeah, they're real. What have you read about them?"_ he laid his back on Elsa's bed with a hand at the back of his head.

"_I like the tooth fairy. I knew she was real when my teeth became coins overnight when I was a kid. I wonder how she does it though."_ the princess laughed softly.

"_Oh, she has a lot of baby tooth fairies who helps her do it every night. Didn't the book tell you that?"_ Jack propped his head on his hand while listening. _"And you're still a kid, a hard-headed one."_

"_I was searching the library to know something more about you. I was thinking that you're figureless spirit, just a snow or wind image. What kind of language are you using to communicate with the other spirits anyway?"_ Elsa felt sad that her friend is invisible.

"_Geez! I'm almost like the humans, except that I have a white hair in young age and I'm incredibly a good-looking boy. I also can speak like you. It's just that you don't believe me well enough that you can't see me or hear me!"_ Jack snapped at the princess but he immediately regrets it, he thanked the moon for making him invisible for that moment.

"_By the way, it's been a while since my parents has left our country. I was wondering when they would come back. I miss them already."_ Elsa stared steadily her creation.

"_They'll be back before you can make another failed ice figure."_ Jack patted her head and a light breeze was felt by the princess over her head.

A knock on the door has startled both Elsa and Jack and stopped them both from the conversation or made Elsa stop from talking.

"_Princess Elsa? I have something to tell you."_ it was the chief of the staff of the castle.

Elsa immediately stood up and opens the door. Jack watched the two from the bed. The servant looked like he was about to cry.

"_What's wrong?"_ Elsa asked worriedly.

"_I'm afraid I must inform you of an awfully unfortunate event. I'm very sorry to tell you this but…"_ the butler wiped his eyes.

"_But?"_ Elsa is impatient and almost stuttered. The servant cleared his throat before speaking.

"_Y-you're parents… The ship they were on sank due to hurri__—__"_ the butler was cutoff when he heard a crashing sound of a glass. Elsa dropped the castle that she made.

"_Enough…"_ Elsa's voice shivered.

"_What!? No…"_ Jack flew next to Elsa, watching the princess' move.

"_I'm sorry, Princess."_ the servant bowed deeply in front of her before leaving while wiping his eyes.

The blonde princess slowly closed the door, leaned her back on the door and slid her back down. Her eyes are filled with tears and she was clutching her hands. The whole room is dropping its temperature, frostings are starting to crawl around and a light snowfall has formed above the two snow wielder.

"_Elsa… I'm sorry to hear that."_ Jack kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears but his hand just went through.

The princess curled and planted her face on her knees. She started to cry silently. Jack didn't know what to do, if only his magic could work on her.

"_Please leave me alone… I'm big enough to handle this."_ Elsa whispered through her tears.

"_I know you're a tough girl, Kid. I'm sorry I can't do anything for you."_ Jack tried to hug her tightly but it didn't work, but Elsa felt a strange cold-warm sensation wrapped around her but it only lasted for a couple of seconds.

Jack left by the window and sent Arendelle a cloudy and cold weather for this day.


	7. Chapter 6: Double Coronation In A Day

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. The images used in this fanfic are not mine too. I won't earn any kind of profit for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: DOUBLE CORONATION IN A DAY**

After the burial of the king and queen of Arendelle, princess Anna and the king's advisor had a talk about the inheritance of the throne. Elsa is the rightful heir but she never shows herself around the people and it's a negative trait for being a good ruler. The officials are choosing Anna to be the queen and wait for her right age to claim it but she refused to the hold title. She had a great respect for her older sister and she had a huge faith that Elsa will be a better queen that she will never be. Besides, she never thought about being a ruler of a kingdom, all she wants was to spend a lot of time outside the castle.

Anna miserably walked towards her sister's room and knocked three times with no particular tone unlike what she was doing when they were kids.

"_Elsa?"_ Anna said in hoarse tone.

"_I know you're in there. People are asking where you have been."_ as always, she was still hoping for a reply but every time she does that, she will always get a silence.

"_They say 'Have courage.'. I'm trying to."_ Tears are starting to build up on her eyes and her voice is shaking horribly. _"Elsa, I'm right here for you. Just let me in."_ she leaned her back on the door and sit.

"_We only have each other… It's just you and me now."_ tears fall from Anna's eyes but kept on approaching her sister as best as she could. _"What are we gonna do?"_ she faked a small chuckle before pulling a joke on her sister _"Do…you want to build a snowman?"_ she can't hold it anymore and she started to cry and curled up on her sister's door.

Elsa who was crying on the other side of the door has never left her place since she heard the grave news about their parents. She didn't eat, or even sleep. Jack was worried about her but he can't do anything being unseen and all, and he can't make her happy with his snow magic. He threw a gust of wind on Elsa that was forcing her to stand up and it was sweeping away the frost that she made, it was also jiggling the doorknob a little. Being understood by Elsa, she stood up with watery eyes and opened the door to hug her broken sister without any word. Elsa's contact with Anna was brief when she hugged her. She closed the door at her sister when her young sister tried to start a conversation, but Anna was somehow happy with the hug that her sister gave her.

-TIME SKIP: THREE YEARS-

Three years after King Agdar and Queen Idun's death, the royal advisors has announced the coronation of the next ruler of Arendelle and it will be shown to public. Eccentric as she is, Anna excitedly dressed up and went outside when the gates of the castle when it has opened. On the other hand, Elsa has grown colder towards the others through the years, but not to her only friend. She was nervous while the maids are finishing her cape and gown. She sent them out in instant when they have finished a few adjustments and embroidery.

DRESSING ROOM

The queen-to-be is walking relentlessly around the room. Jack was with her since midnight and trying to make her calm with his presence.

"_Come on, don't fret about it. You're making yourself more nervous. You frightened the maids already."_ Jack hissed, giving Elsa a cold gentle wind at her face.

"_Don't let them in… Don't let them see…"_ Elsa kept chanting on these words until she saw a round jewelry box and a candle holder.

"_Be the good girl you always have to be."_ she whispered while removing her gloves and quickly grabbed the antiques.

"_Conceal it. Don't feel it… Just put on a show."_ Elsa tried her best to concentrate not to freeze the round box and candleholder but it didn't work. She put them away and wore her gloves immediately.

"_Just one wrong move and everyone will know."_ the princess shook her head and started to head for the door.

While holding the doorknobs of the dressing room, she was having second thoughts of doing this and loosening her grip on the levers. Jack touched her hand and grinned at her.

"_You can do this!"_ the snow spirit cheered. _"Now put on a big smile on everyone."_

Elsa felt him and smiled warily before opening the doors. Some guards have escorted her towards the castle's chapel where the coronation will be held.

CHAPEL

Soft voices of the choir can be heard inside when the coronation was started. Everyone was amazed by the beauty of the two princesses whom they rarely see, especially Elsa. Jack flew near her and will try to back her up whenever she accidentally freezes anyone here because of anxiousness. Elsa tried her best to hide her fears and powers. She even felt uneasy whenever she moves.

Elsa received her crown as she bows before the Bishop, but she kept on fussing about her movements, about getting the orb and the scepter until the Bishop's voice pulled her out to reality.

"_You majesty… Your gloves."_ he whispered to the crowned princess. She hesitated and looked at her gloves then back to the orb and scepter.

"_Aww… Does she have to?"_ Jack protested but he was not heard by anyone.

Elsa couldn't do anything but to take a quick deep breath and removed her gloves. Unsteadily, she gently picked up the orb and the scepter from the pillow and turned around to present herself in front of the people. She holds her breath while carrying the precious jewels of the castle and waits for the Bishop to finish his declaration, like it will help her not to feel her power.

"_What are you doing!?"_ Jack exclaimed and held both of Elsa's hand from the bottom to prevent her to use her ice but it was no use. She was making it freeze little by little from her bare hands.

_"As she holds the holy properties and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."_ the Bishop declared.

Before the Bishop could finish the word 'Arandelle', Elsa turned around and dropped the half frozen orb and scepter. She immediately put her gloves on which Anna finds it funny. Jack almost fainted while the people are cheering for the new queen of the kingdom.

GATHERING HALL

Everyone was chatting and having fun. Some were dancing and some were raiding the buffet table. After the winter waltz dance, the butler announces the presence of the new queen of Arendelle and her sister, the princess. All of the guests bowed before them and gave the royalties a round of applause. Anna took a glance on her sister, but looked away and thinks of something she might say to have the queen talk to her. She absently cleared her throat that caught her sister's attention.

"_Hi…"_ Elsa smiled at her sister.

"'_H-hi' me? Ohh.."_ Anna almost stuttered when she realized that her sister, the queen has finally talked to her.

"_Um, hi."_ She fretfully said.

"_You look beautiful."_ Elsa tried to make a conversation her sister.

"_Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean not 'fuller'. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."_ Anna happily yet nervously said, but it made Elsa laugh a little.

"_Thank you."_ Elsa paused. _"So, this is what a party looks like."_ both of them looked around the crowd.

"_It's warmer than I thought."_ the princess replied excitedly.

"_What is that amazing smell?"_ Elsa asked and both of them sniffed the air.

"_Chocolate!"_ they both answered at the same time and laughed together.

Anna never thought that her sister will be the same as they were when they were kids. She was about to say something but their butler cut her off.

"_Your Majesty."_ he paused _"The Duke of Weaseltown."_

"_Weselton!"_ the duke yelled at the servant and faced Elsa. _"Duke of Weselton. Your Majesty."_ he walked closer to her. _"As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as a queen." _he proudly said and formed a weird stance of bow that made his wig almost fall off.

Elsa and Anna silently laughed, but they recovered immediately.

"_Thank you. Only, I don't dance." _she sneaked a glimpse at her sister and said _"But my sister does."_

Before Anna can protest, she was already pulled by the duke on the dance floor. Elsa watched her sister get tortured by the small duke. While trying to suppress her laughter, a soft wind brushed her cheeks.

"_Hey! Remember me? The bestfriend of the Queen Elsa?"_ Jack said with a little irritation. He was standing in front of her while crossing his arms.

"_Ohh…"_ Elsa chuckled and touched her cheek. _"I'm sorry, I forgot you."_

"_Yes, you did!"_ Jack huffed and rested his staff over his shoulder. _"You know, this party is boring. I can't even eat a single bagel."_ he sat on the floor and looked away.

"_I'll talk to you later, okay? Just try to enjoy the party."_ the blonde whispered, but the spirit heard her clearly.

"_Fine. I'll just catch some 'air'. Behave yourself."_ he gave a cold wind to her face and left.

Jack flew outside and observed Arendelle's celebration from the sky. If he could only have some fun and send a snow storm on this port, but Elsa would be furious. The busy streets are a little noisy but the people are happy about, the children are happy too and that's enough for Jack to stay still and do nothing from the sky.

A loud murmur came out from the gathering hall and Jack could only said, _"Great. More entertainment."_ He rolled his eyes but he immediately saw Elsa fleeing from the castle's main door and went through the crowd. He flew to her as fast as he could when he saw her freeze the fountain. She was not wearing one of her gloves.

"_Stay away!"_ Elsa yelled and an ice magic burst out from her uncovered hand.

"_Wait!" _ Jack yelled back as he tried to catch her hand but it was too late, the duke of Weselton was almost hit.

The snow spirit noticed the weather, it was snowing and the temperature is gradually decreasing. He flew up in the sky and tried to stop the wind that was carrying clouds with crystalline water, he gathered his on wind to send Elsa's away but it didn't work. Jack even tried to manipulate the snowfall but it only made it worse, the light snowfall became a little heavy. He tried all that he can do to stop it, tipping the balance of the weather is dangerous to humans and Jack knows it very well. He completely had forgotten about Elsa who fled through the mountains.

NORTH MOUNTAINS

The queen never looked back on Arandelle while running towards to nowhere but she ended up in the mountains. When she is almost at the top of the mountain, she saw no one else but her own foot prints and the white snow covered the area, she didn't even felt the snow spirit's presence around. Once again, she felt isolated and a fake chuckle came out of her thinking that she was now the queen of isolation. Elsa heard nothing but the howling of the wind with gliding snow with it.

While walking, she take off her glove and let it flew with the wind, she felt free and not afraid anymore. Next is she decided to strip off her cape and she felt all the burdens and responsibilities flew away with it instead of the cold of the temperature. The blonde played the snow around her, remembering what the snow spirit had taught her.

Elsa started off by swirling the light snow around then she made a snowman, whom she always call Olaf. The queen kept on playing with her powers freely and never thought of going back again. It just felt right for her to be alone and free. Getting used in using her magic, she ran towards the cliff and made an iced polished stairs with a simple baluster and newel but it became elegant through the glassy ice.

When she reached the other end of the mountain, she made herself a castle from pure solid ice where she built the foundation with her signature snowflake. Her magnificent palace changes its color depending on her mood. The castle began to sparkle more when the sunlight hits the castle. Elsa threw away her crown, she has given up her title and chose to live free. The queen of ice remained inside as she adds crystallized design on her palace. She created a room for herself and falls asleep on the bed she made from the soft snow.

While in the middle of her dreaming a deep voice came from the darkest part of the castle.

"_This is very interesting." _

Something was watching Elsa while she sleeps and it cannot be seen. It always lingers on the dark and a lot of people never thought that it even exists. It's weak and very harmless to humans unless they were unconscious or sleeping.


	8. Chapter 7: The Cold Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. The image used in this fanfic are not mine too. I won't earn any kind of profit for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE COLD ENCOUNTER**

ARENDELLE

The snow storm in Arendelle never stop and Jack didn't know what to do anymore but to lessen the wind it carries, all he knows was the people are safe for now and they should all stay indoors for their safety. He couldn't do anything about the snow, because it's Elsa's ice. 'Elsa?' he suddenly thought.

"_Why on earth did I forget her!?"_ Jack yelled at himself and flew right through the streets on Arendelle to find her.

All that he saw was her people were frightened, worried and cold. The storm might have lightened but the temperature did not increase a bit. When Jack didn't see her outside, he went towards the castle and started to look from room to room. Frostings are slowly crawling inside and the heat from the fireplace is almost useless.

On his search, he saw an old, short and slender man with a large nose and blue eyes with glasses. He has a gray mustache and grey hair. He wears a dignitary uniform that make him looks like a noble. He has two bodyguards on his back while he was talking to a good looking guy with an auburn hair, green eyes and light freckles. He wears a white naval uniform and he looks like a noble too according to Jack. They caught Jack's attention when the small old man said 'Queen Elsa is a witch.'

"_She's not a witch you frigging old twig!"_ Jack yelled and stomped towards the old man.

"_The queen is not a witch. How many times do I have to say that?"_ the young noble simply said.

"_She knows sorcery! She sent Arendelle a plague! She must be stopped!"_ the old noble shook the arms of the auburn hair prince.

"_Please calm yourself. The queen is just frightened. Yes, she does have powers but she's not a witch. She will not forsake her people."_ the man in white suit said and he left the room.

"_She just did!"_ the old noble yelled and huffed.

"_Let the prince be. I'll take care of him later. For now, gather some men to come with you and search the queen on the mountain. Don't forget Princess Anna, Arendelle will be in trouble if they lose the last heir to the throne. The witch must be executed to stop this winter. Make haste!"_ the old man said to his bodyguards and scrammed around when they heard their master's command.

"_Not while I'm here."_ Jack smirked and flew outside the room.

He froze the entire door from the outside to keep them from coming out. When he was finding his way out of the castle, he saw the prince once again and has heard that princess Anna has followed his sister in the mountains. Jack hissed and mouthed 'more problems' before flying out of the opened window.

ICE CASTLE

Elsa's POV

"Elsa…"

My eyes and body shot up when I woke up by a very unfamiliar male voice. When I looked around I saw no one with me. I'm all alone in my new castle. The room that I made was on the right side of the castle. It was supported by a thick ice pillar from the bottom. There was no wall and ceiling, it was like a floating room and in the middle of the room was my huge sky blue bed with blue blankets. It has a crystallized headboard and see-thru glittered curtains. There's a couple of ice nightstand on the sides and it has a huge glowing magenta floating lamp balls. Everything is in place.

"_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. "_ I whispered and rubbed my temples.

"_I'm not a dream, silly."_ it spoke again.

"_Who's there!?"_ I blurted out.

Once again, I looked around the room but saw no one else. I was about to ask where he was but he beat me to it.

"_Up here."_ he said and I my eyes followed the voice.

He was sitting on my iced chandelier while holding his crooked wooden stick over his shoulder. His hair is as white as snow and his eyes are like the waters in the deep blue sea trapped in two marbles. He looks sick, he's really pale. He was wearing a white undershirt and brown vest and trousers with brown poncho over his shoulders and he was wearing no shoes. 'No wonder he looks pale, he must be cold.' I thought.

"_Who are you?"_ I asked with politeness as I stood up from my bed.

"_Here, let me remind you."_ Jack jumped from the grand crystal.

I gasped as I saw him made a snowflake out of his hand.

"_You can make snow too?"_ I asked him politely.

"_I just did."_ he chuckled and bowed down _"I'm Jackson Overland Frost, a snow spirit and guardian of the Queen, but her Majesty can call me Jack Frost on informal occasions."_

"_You're real! I can't believe you're real!"_ I hugged him closely.

I can't hide the excitement that I feel. I can finally see my friend and he's very real. I felt his hand when he slightly hugged me back and it was as cold as ice, I wanted to ask him about it but my manners were bugging me already. I let him go and cleared my throat.

"_I'm Elsa, Que__—__"_ I stopped while doing a little curtsey, Jack just raised a brow at me. 'I'm not a queen anymore…' I smiled weakly and hold both of my arms.

"_I'm Elsa. I'm so glad I can see you now, but why can I see you now?"_ I smiled softly at him.

"_I already know you and it doesn't matter, okay? Anyway, that's not why I'm here for."_ he took a step closer to me. _"You're in danger. Your people are forming an army to fight and kill you. The worst part is…your sister Anna is leading them." _He looked away.

I froze in shock and I can't speak. I can feel my friend was shaking my arm but my sight is blurred because of the tears on my eyes. Jack's words are so surreal, I know Arendelle has the right to be mad at me, but to kill me doesn't fit on them. Even Anna, my sister, she wouldn't do that to me.

"_No…"_ my voice shivered while I held my arms with both hands and walked away.

"_Hey, calm down."_ Jack said but I ignored him.

The walls and floors of my palace became red. Some of the corners cracked and huge ice spikes came out from the ceilings. I feel like I'm going to burst any minute. I'm creating a small blizzard out of my power absently. I'm trying to control myself and my ice but I'm making it worse. I'm being bothered by Jack's presence like I didn't know him at all. I shut my eyes close tightly and feel colder than usual.

"_Leave me alone!"_ I yelled while shoving off a slight tug on my shoulder.

"_Elsa!"_

"_Elsa!"_

"_Elsa! Calm down!"_ the voice changed into a female one and it sounds very familiar.

"_I said… Leave me alone!"_ I yelled louder and felt a large amount power burst out of me.

It turns out that I just woke up from a nightmare and I was still on my bed, but my entire castle is in eerie red and there are crack on the wall like the one in my dream. As I looked around, the blizzard has gradually stopped, it didn't damage my room. My eyes caught someone was on the ground and a man was running towards her.

"_Why are you here? Who are you two?"_ I whispered and holding my aching head.

My view became clear after a few seconds. The one on the ground was my sister and she was being helped by the man whom I've never seen before. The next thing I saw is a running snowman.

"_Olaf?"_ I asked, but I was disregarded for the snowman ran towards Anna.

I was really confused. 'How could a snowman be alive and running? Could it be because of my powers?' I looked at my hands then it gazed back to my sister who was injured by something. I remembered my dream and it made my blood boil, but I know it was not true. I don't know what to feel anymore, my chest has started to tighten for no reason.

"_Are you okay, Anna?"_ I asked while quickly getting off the bed.

"_Elsa… Please come back to Arendelle. There's a__—__"_ my sister said in pain, but I cut her off.

"_I'm never coming back. I belong here and you're not safe here, you too young man. Leave this place at once."_ I stated firmly, but Anna ran slyly towards me.

"_Please, just let me be."_ I pleaded to Anna but she was still pushing and coming towards me.

With a heavy heart, I summoned an enormous snowman and as expected it came to life. It grabbed Anna with her two companions and went downstairs, but I stayed in my room.

Normal POV

ICE PALACE

The sun is rising and Elsa was worried but to see the mountains are covered with snow from the balcony made her lightened up a little, but her mood changed as she saw a couple of horse riders are roaming a little too close on her palace and she didn't like it. She remembered the dream again and felt a trembling fear for her life. She held her head, shut eyes and started to chant.

"_Jack's not real. It's just a dream. My friend is just my imagination."_ Elsa muttered while entering the room.

Jack, on the other hand, heard everything that she said. He arrived to her palace not more than five minutes ago. He saw an eerie small black shadow by the doorway but he ignored it and landed right in front of Elsa and gaped at her.

"_Seriously, I'm way too cool to be just your imagination and what was that dream you are talking about? Don't tell me you're dreaming of me now."_ he laughed hard at her.

The former queen shot her eyes open and saw the floor with couple of bare feet standing in front of her. She was stunned when she heard the voice from his nightmare and he was laughing. She slowly lifted up her head and straightened her body to see the same boy who was in her dream. He invaded her private space and for that, she screamed really loud. Jack recovered quickly from his own joke and held Elsa's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"_Whoa! Don't do that in front of me. Geez! This is the first time I heard you screech. You made my ea__—__"_ his sudden contact with Elsa made him stop from talking and a smile slowly formed to his mouth, for he already knew what it means.

"_This is so amazing! You're the first one to believe that I exist!"_ Jack hugged her tightly and chuckled.

"_Let me go! Let me go!"_ Elsa yelled in fright and successfully pushed Jack away.

"_Sorry."_ Jack chuckled and looked away, he just made a stupid move on a noble queen.

While recovering from the snow spirit's excitement, Elsa could almost just cry to see Jack. For her, the dream was slowly coming true. She didn't want to admit that her people would even think of such thing, especially her beloved sister.

"_No, you're not supposed to be real. You're supposed to be just a spirit."_ Elsa falls down on the floor and cry.

"_I am a spirit." Jack said and frowned. "Hey… What's wrong? What was your dream all about? You can always talk to me about anything, right? The only difference is you can see me now and you'll hear me answer back."_ Jack bends in front of her and gently placed his hand over her head.

Elsa answered him with silence and her gaze never left the glassy floor, but she noticed his touch was warm unlike the one on her dream. Jack was worried about his friend and he was not used to her sadness. He sat on the floor with crossed legs and placed his staff beside him. Elsa also sat properly on the floor but she didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him. The snow spirit looked around her castle.

"_Nice ice palace you have here."_ he smiled at her, but her only response was a single blink of her eyes.

Jack raised a brow on her and crossed his arms. He noticed there was something different on Elsa today. He stared at her and started to study her appearance. Her blonde hair was in a loose braid swept over her shoulder with tiny snowflakes sticking on it. Her bangs were slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. He had never seen her dress before, it was a crystal-blue, off-shoulder dress made out of ice with a knee-high slit exposing her le_—_. Jack felt warm blood rushing to his face, he absently touched his face and his eyes unreasonably stared on her iced kitten heels.

"_And you look really nice, by the way."_ he chuckled nervously but again, Elsa did not respond. Jack sighed in defeat.

"_By the way, I came here to warn you about__—"_

"_Enough! I don't want to hear any of your lies!"_ Elsa glared at him.

"_What? I haven't said anything yet."_ Jack asked her worriedly.

"_Just go away! I don't want to hear anything from you!"_ she yelled and she accidentally sends an icicle towards Jack. It plunged through his body and he silently groaned.

"_Oh no…"_ Elsa whimpered. Her eyes widened with tears as Jack fell roughly on his back.


	9. Chapter 8: The Cyclone Is Coming

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. The image used in this fanfic are not mine too. I won't earn any kind of profit for sharing this story. This is made intently for the Holiday season.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: THE CYCLONE IS COMING**

ICE CASTLE

Elsa didn't know what to do. Jack was not breathing and his skin is colder than ice. She did nothing but wept over his unconscious body. The snow queen didn't mean any of this. She just wanted the snow spirit to leave her alone. Her sorrow was disrupted by the snow creature. It was growling and a commotion can be heard outside. Elsa left Jack with grief and went downstairs while wiping her wet eyes.

When the queen's presence is gone, a huge dark shadow came towards Jack. It slowly consumed Jack together with his staff until his existence on the ice palace was gone.

Elsa's POV

There was a light snowfall outside the castle. I slowly opened the doors of my new home only to find the royal guards are here along with Prince Hans. The Duke of Weselton's bodyguard is also here and they are all fighting my snow guard.

"_The queen!"_ one of the duke's bodyguard saw me and I immediately closed the door.

I ran upstairs and went towards where Jack was. I was shaken when I didn't saw him around. The room changed its color into yellow as I became more frightened as I looked back and saw the bodyguards are aiming their crossbows at me. 'Jack was not lying.' I terribly thought when I remember my dream.

"_No. Please."_ I pleaded while stepping back.

Instead of lowering their weapons, one of the shot me, but my ice protected me and blocked it before it hit me. I gasped when I saw the arrow in front of my face. I breathed heavily while glaring both of my attackers.

"_Go around. Toss it."_ one of them said as they ran around me.

"_Stay away!"_ I launched an ice spikes towards them.

I hesitatingly keep on attacking them but carefully not hitting them. It was no use, they aggressively want to hit me so I keep on firing at them until I trapped them both. My mind was being clouded by rage and I almost killed them both but Prince Han's voice woke me up.

"_Queen Elsa!"_ he yelled.

I paused momentarily and looked at him at the corner of my eye.

"_Don't be the monster they fear you are."_ he said gently.

I stopped in distress. I can't believe on what I did. I immediately regret on everything that I did as I became calm and recollected. Hans ran towards one of the bodyguards to stop him from shooting at me but it accidentally hit the chandelier above me. The crystal lighting was about to hit me, but I ran for my life and when I hit the floor, that's the last thing I remember.

UNDERGROUND LAIR

Jack's POV

My eyes opened when the eerie howling of the wind woke me up from my sleep. I was on a damp and cold ground. I was like in an abandoned palace covered with mud and rock. The sunlight from the holes on the ceiling was barely lighting the area. The whole environment was built at angle that feels like falling off a cliff into an abyss. I suddenly remembered what happen before I came to this place.

"_Elsa!"_ my body bolted up and felt a sting over my chest.

"_That's right…"_ I thought out loud as I squeeze my shirt over my chest when I remembered what Elsa did to me.

"_So I guess Elsa's power doesn't affect me as well."_ I chuckled and picked up my staff as I stood up. _"Where am I anyway? This doesn't look like Elsa-ish place."_

I flew around the place and it was like a huge underground cave where there are numerous of huge cages hanging unevenly from the ceiling.

"_I wonder what they are for."_ I frowned and tried to find my way out.

There are also countless of staircases everywhere. I flew up and peeked on one of the holes on the ceiling, all I can see was the clear blue sky and nothing more. I'm starting to get worried with Elsa. I'm really far from her and the temperature suggested that I'm nowhere near Fjord. I'm starting to get annoyed by being imprisoned here. I swiftly flew everywhere to find a way to get out of here. 'Who brought me here?' I thought.

After a few minutes I heard a ghostly laugh in the darkness. I landed on the nearest stairs and prepared myself with my staff for anything might happen. The voice was coming from the dark walls.

"_Show yourself!"_ I aimed my staff on the darkest part of the cave.

A tall and dark image rose from the shadow. It was a gloomy man with silver-golden eyes resembling an eclipse with a dull pale gray skin. His black hair is styled as a slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long, black robe with a v-neckline and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Now, if I was an ordinary kid, I would be scared of him, but to me he just looks like a creeper. I laughed in my mind but a just smiled on that thought.

"_Jack Frost, welcome to my humble dominion."_ the man said with a sly smile on his mouth.

"_You know me? Who are you?"_ I glared at him, I feel something bad about him.

"_Ow, you wounded me Jack. Haven't they enlightened you about me?"_ his creepy smile disappeared.

"_Actually, I don't care whoever you are; the point is you kidnapped me. All I want is to get out of here. Now, would you be so kind and guide me my way? You won't like it if get on my bad side."_ I said rudely but he just laughed.

"_Leaving so soon? Don't you want to know why Elsa's ice didn't hurt you?"_ his smile of trickery is back. 'He knew Elsa too?' I thought.

"_I'm not an ignorant if that's what you think. Sandy told me about her ancestor's curse."_ I said confidently.

"_Just a curse? Is that all that he only told you? There's something missing about it, don't you think?"_ the dull man created a swirling black snow-like sand over his hand and a small empty vial emerged from it.

Before I could say anything back to him, the vial floated towards me and my reflexes grabbed the plain container. While looking at it in confusion, the area changed into a small cave and there a glowing golden light at the end of it.

"_If you really want to know how to help the mortal girl, sneak to the island of sleepy sand and get me some dream sand of Sandman."_ he pointed at the glowing light at the end of the tunnel.

"_And why would I help you?"_ I really have a bad feeling about this.

"_I'll give you nothing but the truth behind her gift._" he smiled deceitfully. _"It's not a curse. You must have thought of it as well. Run along now. We don't much time anymore."_ he started to dissipate on the shadows.

"_One more thing, it's best that we keep this deal between us."_ his voice echoed through the cave.

I feel bad on doing this, he's a stranger and what does he know about Elsa's family anyway. My head aches on thinking but I kept on weighing the situation, but it feels so right to help the strange spirit. I clutched the vial and flew as fast as I can towards the light. When I came out, I was already on Sandman's island.

"_I'm sorry Sandy. I hope you understand."_ I said in low tone while filling the vial with the golden sand. _"And what could he do with this sand anyway, he's nobody."_ I scoffed.

ARENDELLE DUNGEON

Normal POV

Pitch came out from the darkest corner of the cell. He leisurely walked towards the unconscious queen. As he looked around, his face scrunched in disgust and stop in front of Elsa.

"_Insolent humans don't know anything, they shouldn't treat a queen like this."_ he said while eyeing Elsa's covered hand and placed his own hand over her head.

"_Use your fear to know yourself, my child."_ he said as vanished to air.

A few seconds later Elsa woke up from her cold small bed. As she stands up from the hard metal bed the dark thin colored blanket fall from her body. She went as far as she can to look outside the window, but her hands are bound and covered with heavy metals. She was chained on the floor and trapped inside a small cell. She pulled the chains with all her might, hoping that it might broke from its rustiness but it didn't. Elsa got a chance gaze the small part of frozen port of Arendelle when she pulled a little harder.

"_Oh, no. What have I done?"_ she whispered.

By the sound of the clanging lock and the opening creak of the thick wooden door, Elsa's attempt to escape has interrupted. It was Hans, her sister's fiancé. This thought made her upset and she felt her power was freezing the metal on her hand at a snail's pace.

"_Why did you bring me here?"_ I raised my voice towards the royalty of the Southern Isles.

"_I couldn't just let them kill you."_ he sounded concern.

"_But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna!"_ the queen commanded, but he was a little taken aback.

"_Anna has not returned."_ he said confusedly while holding his arms to keep himself warm. Elsa held the same confused expression.

"_If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please."_ he pleaded.

"_Don't you see? I can't."_ she hissed. _"You have to tell them to let me go."_ Hans was confounded.

"_I will do what I can."_ he stated and walked outside her cell.

After the prince left, he smiled slyly behind the door and started to walk away. Elsa immediately felt the ice barging out of her hands. She was breathing deeply while trying to conceal her powers within her grasp. After some time, a small amount of black particles went inside the metal binds. She watched the strange dust until it exploded along with her ice. Surprisingly, her hands were unharmed but her attentions to her hands were diverted when the wooden door was opened.

"_Jack?"_ she whispered and slowly walked towards the unlocked door.

This is her chance to escape and he gladly took it. While passing by the passageway, the guards who are assigned down there were all sleeping. Once more, Elsa called out Jack's name to thank him for helping her to escape, but no one responded. The queen got worried and started to run towards the way through the castle. There's no way that her sister is has not yet returned for she casted Anna and her companion for almost a day from now. The mountains are not that far from Arendelle.

Elsa reached the empty halls of the castle. She was slightly glad that there's no one around but more part of her is worried about her people. She went upstairs where her sister's bedroom was but unfortunately she wasn't there. She aimlessly walked throughout the corridors until she arrived at the huge staircases of the entrance hall.

The ice queen descends the stairs until she saw Jack in front of a crystal statue. Her face has lightened up as she saw her only friend was alive and well. She was about to call him but immediately frowned when she saw the iced statue was exactly alike her sister.

"_J-jack?"_ she said nervously as she stressly stepped down the stairs.

Jack was shocked to see Elsa inside the castle. _"Elsa, it's your sister…"_ Jack said solemnly.

The blonde ran towards her sister and hugged it. At first, she doesn't want to believe that it was her sister. She started to cry when she can't do anything to save her little sister. 'It's impossible.' she thought. Her ice couldn't possibly crystallize people. Her emotions immediately changed into rage for the one who did it was just beside her.


End file.
